


Sä petit sun lupauksen. !REWRITED!

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syy uudelleenkirjoittamiseen oli se, että olin julkaissut väärän version ja poistanut koneeltani oikean version. Kirjoitin uudelleen sen oikean version ja poistin raakaversion täältä. Oon vähä tyhäm.<br/>-Cherry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siirin P.O.V  
> (keksi sille, joka arvaa näiden nimien taustat :D)

Olin kävelemässä aurinkoisessa säässä Hartwall Areenan edessä. Huomenna olisi Tubecon, jota olen odottanut tammikuusta asti. Tapaan tänään nettikaverini Meerin ja Ansan ja jäisimme jonottamaan yöksi. Kävelin pääoville, sillä sovimme tapaavamme siellä. Isäni oli tuomassa meille tavaroita, joita tarvitsemme yöllä. "Iskä, sä voit oottaa täs ja sit ku Meeri ja Ansa tulee ni me tullaa hakee sult noi tavarat.", sanoin isälleni ja hymyilin. "Okei, mä jätän sulle kans vähä rahaa, mut mees ettii ne kaveris." "Ok, moikka!", sanoin ja juoksin pääoville. Pian kuulin nimeäni huudettavan. "Siiri!!". Käännyin ympäri ja näin Ansan noin viidentoista metrin päässä ovista. "Ansa!!", huusin ja lähdin juoksemaan Ansaa kohti. Halasimme pitkään ja juttelimme hetken, kunnes kuulimme Meerin äänen kaukaa. "Siiri!! Ansa!!". Näimme Meerin juoksemassa luoksemme. Lähdin juoksemaan Meeriä kohti, mutta kompastuin kengännauhoihini. "Ai vittu!", huusin ja katsoin polveani. Siinä oli verta vuotava haava. "Siiri, nyt oikeesti! Sattuko?", Meeri kysyi nauraen ja tuli luokseni. "No jooh! Moi vaan.", sanoin muka vihaisesti. "Mul saattaa olla laastari kautta jotain... vitun... puhistuainetta. Venaa, mä katon.", Ansa sanoi ja otti reppunsa selästään. Hän tonki sitä hetken ja löysi pienen purkin desinfiointiainetta ja laastarin. "Mul on nenäliina tos ni voit puhistaa tot haavaas.", Meeri sanoi ja nappasi taskustaan nenäliinan. "Kiitti hei!", sanoin iloisesti ja puhdistin haavan. Laitoin laastarin paikoilleen ja lähdimme isäni luo. "Mun isällä on meille tavaroit. Esim makuupuusseja.", sanoin kun olimme melkein isäni luona. "Iskä, täs on Meeri ja Ansa.", sanoin ja viitoin tyttöihin päin. "Okei, mä voinkin täst jo lähtee. Mä tuun huomen jossain vaihees hakee nää kamat sit. Moikka.", isäni saanoi ja ojensi minulle ison laukun. Isäni lähti autollaan kotiin ja jäimme Hartwall Areenalle kolmistaan. Olimme ovien edessä ja silmäni kiinnittyivät isoon Tubecon-banneriin, jossa luki "MESSISSÄ MM. LAEPPAVIKA, EDDSPEAKS, MMIISAS JA SOIKKUU!". Siinä oli myös kyseisten tubettajien kuvia. Jäin tuijottamaan kuvaa LaeppaVian zappiksesta. "Hei, Ansa kato! Siiri taitaa tykätä zappiksesta ku tuijottaa sitä tost posteris!", Meeri sanoi ilkikurisesti ja tönäisi Ansaa. "Häh? Mitä? Enhän!", sanoin ja näytin kieltä Meerille. Pystytimme pienen leirin ovien lähelle ja ajattelimme pitää pienet bileet. Laitoimme Ansan kännykkään Bluetooth-kaiuttimen ja kuuntelimme Nost3 & Protron biisiä Bailandoo. Hypimme ja lauloimme mukana. Pian näimme Hartwall Areenan pääoven avautuvan. Näin pitkän mustaan pukeutuneen miehen kävelevän luoksemme. "Hei. Olen toimittaja Ilta-sanomista ja haluaisin haastatella teitä jos olette jonottamassa huomiseen Tubeconiin.", mies tuli sanomaan minulle. "Joo, iha hetki. Ananas! Meeri! Plz!", huusin Ansalle ja Meerille, jotka vain pomppivat ja lauloivat. "No mitä!?", Ansa kysyi ja laittoi musiikin paussille. "Meitä halutaan haastatella lehteen!", sanoin ja katsoin toimittajaa ystävällisesti. Ansa ja Meeri kävelivät toisille puolilleni, niin, että Ansa oli oikealla puolellani ja Meeri vasemmalla. "Ensinnäkin, keitä te ootte? Ootteko te niitä tubettajia vai faneja? Mitkä teidän nimet on?" "Mä oon Siiri, sit toi on Ansa ja toi on Meeri.", sanoin viittoen tyttöihin. "Ja me ollaan jonottamassa Tubeconiin yön yli ja ihan faneja ollaan.", jatkoin. "Miks te ootatte yön yli?" "No.. Mä ainaki haluisin tavata mun suosikkitubettajaryhmän Läppävian.. Oon oottanu viime vuoden Tubeconista asti, että näkisin ne..", sanoin ja katsoin jalkoihini. "Ja mä haluun nähä mun suosikkitubettajan, Juizzin!", Meeri sanoi iloisena. "Mä haluun nähä noi molemmat!", Ansa sanoi nauraen. Toimittaja kirjasi sanomamme ylös ja jatkoi. "Kuinka kauan te ootte tänään jonottaneet?" "Itseasiassa tultiin äske.", Meeri sanoi ja tönäisi minua. "Minkä ikäsiä ootte?" "Ollaan yheksäntoista. Kaikki me.", Ansa sanoi. "Paitsi mä. Mä oon kaheksantoista mut mul on huomenna synttärit.", sanoin ujosti. "Okei. Miks te haluutte nähä noi edellämainitut ihmiset?" "Koska me haluttaisiin niiden nimmarit ja yhteiskuvat tms..", Meeri sanoi ja vilkaisi minua virnistäen. "Ja eräs nimeltämainitsematon henkilö haluis seurustella lempitubettajansa kanssa.. Köh köh.", hän jatkoi ja katsoi minua sivusilmällä. Katsoin Meeriä murhaavasti. "Lopeta.", kuiskasin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEI! Me ollaan nyt myös Instagramissa! @finfanficwirterteam! :) Menkääs follaa! ;)  
> (Myös meidän original-accoja saa seurata! :D Cherry: @siiricherry. Ansa(UUSIN JÄSEN!! KORVAA TUUKIN JA SARZUN): @ansamatilda. Katti: @kattiiiizz. Miukun IG:tä en tiedä :D)  
> Joo, siis mä oon potkinu Tuukin ja Sarzun täältä, koska Tuukin kaa tuli riitaa ja Sarzu ei jaksa julkasta tääl mitään. Harmi sinänsä. Mutta nauttikaas nyt tästä luvusta! :)

Illalla kävimme aikaisin nukkumaan. Minulla oli zappiksen Kik, joten juttelin vielä hetken aikaa hänelle, sillä.. Meeri ja Ansa juttelivat Kikissä Juizzille  
Minä: "Moi. :)"  
zappis: "No moi. Tuutko huomenna Tubeconii?"  
Minä: "Joo, oon jo jonottamas Ansan ja Meerin kaa tääl areenan edes."  
zappis: "Kiva! Oon täs areenal koht ni voin tulla pitää seuraa, jos haluut?"  
Minä: "Omg, joo!! <3"  
zappis: "Okei, nähään koht."  
Minä: "Jooh! :)".  
"Ansa ja Meeri!! Arvatkaa mitä!! zappis tulee tänne koht!!", huusin ja menin ovien eteen pomppimaan. "Mitäh!?". Ansa ja Meeri huusivat yhteen ääneen. "Joo, se sano mul nii Kikis!!", huusin ja pian näin Ansan ja Meerin takana miehen joka vilkutti minulle. "Shh. zappis on tuolla.", kuiskasin ja jähmetyin. "Onko!?", he molemmat huusivat. "Nyt hiljaa!"  
"Moi! Ootsä Siiri?", zappis kysyi kävellen luokseni hymyillen. "Jooh! Saanko halata sua?", kysyin ujolla fangirl-äänellä. "Joo, tietty!", zappi(k)s(eni) sanoi ja levitti kätensä. Syöksyin halaamaan zappista. Halasimme pitkään. En vain halunnut päästää irti. Aah, sen miehen tuoksu ei unohtuisi koskaan. Ansa ja Meeri kuiskivat jotain ja nauroivat. Kun päästin irti zappiksesta, Meeri käveli luokseni virnistäen. Hän kuiskasi minulle: "Siiri ja zappis yhteen soppii, huomenna pannaan pussauskoppiin!". Toivoin salaa, että se olisi totta. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Make one wrong move and everyone will know.", kuiskasin itselleni. Tuo oli lempi kohtani Disneyn elokuvasta Frozen. Katsoin zappista silmiin, ja tämä hymyili. "Mä.. mä en vaan usko tätä todeksi...", mutisin ja katsoin jalkojani. "Siiri on ihastunu suhun!", Ansa ja Meeri huusivat yhteen ääneen ja nauroivat. Katsoin ensin zappista nolostueen näköisenä ja punastuin, sitten katsoin Ansaa ja Meeriä murhaavasti. "Öh.. siis... öö... tota... mä.. en..", yritin aloittaa lauseeni nolostuneena. Se oli totta! "Jos vaan vaihetaan aihetta?", zappis naurhti ja katsoi minuun. Huokaisin helpotuksesta. "Katoitteko Läppävian synttäristriimin?", zappis kysyi hymyillen. "Tietty! Oli muuten hyvä striimi! Alkukesän pelastus!", sanoin naurahtaen. "Joo, oli kyl paras striimi pitkään aikaan!", Ansa ja Meeri sanoivat samaan aikaan. "No kiva kuulla, että tykkäsitte!", zappis sanoi iloisesti. "Hei, Meeri ja Ansa! Mulla on teille jotain!", sanoin virnistäen. Otin taskustani puisen rasian ja avasin sen. Siellä oli korusetti, jossa oli kolme jäätelökorua. Yhdessä luki "BEST", yhdessä "FRIENDS" ja viimeisessä "FOREVER". Otin itselleni korun, jossa luki "FRIENDS". Annoin Ansalle sen, jossa luki "BEST" ja Meerille sen, jossa luki "FOREVER".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luku numero 2! Olen pahoillani, etten oo kirjottanu mitään pitkään aikaan, mut en vaan oo jaksanu. Tuli vaa yht'äkkii semmone inspiraation puuskaus! :D  
> PS. Kiinnostaisko ketään lukee mun kirjottamaa (Disneyn) Frozen-ficcejä? Jos kiinnostaa nii tuu kysyy Kikissä! Kikkini on siiricherry! :)
> 
> ~~Cherry~

**Author's Note:**

> Tää olis sit eka luku! Toivottavasti piditte! :)
> 
> -Cherry


End file.
